


Elevatorstuck!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Заявка: АУ, где Дирк и Джон не знакомы друг с другом и оказываются запертыми в лифте на целые девять часов; Дирк собирается на фестиваль, а Джон — на какую-то Важную Бизнес Встречу.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	Elevatorstuck!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elevatorstuck!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953315) by [Laurasauras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras). 



Ты опаздываешь! И божечки мой, отец бы был так разочарован, если узнал, что тебе приспичило погладить рубашку в утро перед семинаром, и что ты не смог сам разобраться со странным отельным утюгом. По крайней мере одна из горничных смогла помочь. Она даже сказала, что сама по-началу не могла понять, что к чему, что было очень мило с её стороны, хоть тебе и казалось, что она привирала.

Ты уже не стараешься смотреться профессионально и отчаянно бежишь в сторону лифта. Как-то у тебя получается просунуть руку между его дверьми до того, как они закрываются, пусть ты и боишься, что они прищемят тебе пальцы, и вместо тебя вниз поедут обрубки твоей конечности. Двери со скрипом открываются, и ты тихо заходишь в кабину лифта, стараешься смотреть в пол, а не в глаза другого пассажира после этого постыдного последнего рывка вперёд.

Ты нажимаешь на кнопку, чтобы закрыть двери, и они недовольно выполняю твою команду. Человек рядом с тобой переминается с ноги на ногу, и ты впервые переводишь взгляд на него.

Хм.

На нём плащ.

— Доброго, — говорит он.

— Доброго, — тихо отвечаешь ты.

Ты заставляешь себя снова повернуться к дверям лифта и ещё раз нажимаешь на кнопку первого этажа, хоть она уже горит.

— Можешь спросить, — говорит парень, пока лифт издевательски медленно начинает спускаться вниз.

— Спросить о чём?

— Ну как знаешь.

Он ведёт себя нормально для парня в плаще. С торчащими во все стороны голубыми волосами. И острыми оранжевыми очками. И без футболки.

Без футболки.

Ты не был готов ни к чему подобному.

Лифт кряхтит и скрепит всю дорогу, ты смотришь как на табло над дверями сменяются этажи: вот твой, теперь сорок второй, теперь сорок первый, сороковой, и всё ниже, ниже, ниже.

Когда вы добираетесь до двадцать седьмого, лифт трясётся и замирает. Ты устало вздыхаешь. Лучше бы ты просто спустился по лестнице, но сорок три этажа — это тебе не прогулка в парке, и тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы потом от твоего костюма пахло потом! Ты ждёшь пока двери откроются. Может тебе стоит выйти на этом этаже и дойти до низа самостоятельно?

Двери не открываются.

Парень в плаще нажимает на кнопку, чтобы открыть их.

Ничего не происходит.

Он хмыкает.

Он нажимает на кнопку с первым этажом.

Ничего не происходит.

— Есть идеи, бизнесмен?

— Эм, — тянешь ты.

Парень тихо смеется и достаёт телефон из кармана своих штанов. Может, он оделся так для какой-то вечеринки? Или он супергерой! Нет, это тупо.

— Связи нет. У тебя? — спрашивает он.

Ты достаёшь телефон из пиджака. Ничего.

— Нет! И вайфай поймать не могу.

— Как раз таки это для лифтов нормально. Особенно старых моделей: в них слишком много металла, техника начинает сходить с ума и не знает, что делать. Ладно, кнопку вызова не просто так придумали.

Он нажимает на упомянутую кнопку, откуда-то доносится звон. Ты подпрыгиваешь от неожиданности, но если он это и замечает, то не комментирует.

— Здравствуйте, это Меган. Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя и локацию, — звучит усталый голос.

— Привет, Меган, — бодро говорит парень. — Меня зовут Дирк, мы застряли в лифте в башне Скайа. Написано, что мы на двадцать седьмом этаже.

— Хорошо, Дирк, вы можете немного подождать, пока я свяжусь с моими коллегами?

— Конечно, — отвечает Дирк, но связь уже обрывается. Теперь он обращается к тебе: — Приятно знать, что мы в надёжных и преданных руках.

— Меня зовут Джон, — представляешься ты. Если ты теперь знаешь его имя, то и он должен знать твоё.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джон, — отвечает он.

После целой вечности неловкой тишины, из колонок снова слышится голос.

— Спасибо за ваше терпение. На ресепшне подтвердили, что лифт вышел из строя.

— Охуеть, мы бы никогда не догадались, — острит Дирк.

— Мы пытаемся выяснить, в чём причина поломки, заранее прошу прощения за причинённые неудобства. У вас есть какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, о которых нам стоит знать?

— Нет. Джон?

— У меня астма, но у меня с собой ингалятор, так что всё в порядке!

— Ага, Джон полнейший задрот, всё класс, — твой гнев только заставляет Дирка улыбнуться. Как он догадался, что ты не посмеешь ударить его на глазах у Меган за такие оскорбления!?

— В лифте только вы двое?

— Да, — отвечает Дирк. — Послушайте, вы можете связаться с моими братом и сказать ему, что я здесь?

— Конечно. Пожалуйста, продиктуйте его номер.

Дирк диктует, даже не подсматривая в телефон. Ты достаешь свой, чтобы найти номер отца.

— Можете предупредить и моего отца?

В целом, эти несколько минут проходят очень продуктивно.

— Ещё вопросы, джентльмены?

— Когда вы сможете починить лифт? — спрашивает Дирк.

— Мои коллеги пытаются связаться с техником. Я слышала, как люди выбирались из лифтов за пару минут, но Скайя — старый отель, так что вам придётся подождать подольше.

Ты и Дирк переглядываетесь друг с другом.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, — Дирк отвечает не сразу и отводит взгляд.

— Спасибо! — выкрикиваешь ты.

Связь обрывается.

Ты проверяешь время с телефона. Восемь часов, сорок пять минут. Ты официально опоздал на конференцию, но хотя бы у тебя будет хорошее оправдание.

*

8:57

— Я иду на аниме-фестиваль, — внезапно говорит Дирк, разбавляя десять минут молчания.

— Чего?

— Обычно я так не одеваюсь, это косплей. Я иду на аниме-фест со своим братом.

— А, — говоришь ты. — Так тебе нравится аниме?

Он странно на тебя смотрит.

— Очевидно. Я бы не потратил своё время на пошивку этого костюма, а потом ходил по улицам с открытой грудью просто так.

Ты переводишь взгляд на упомянутую грудь. У тебя нет проблем с самооценкой или ещё чего, но он просто... ну... нечто. Такой парень точно может позволить себе носить плащ на голое тело. Такой парень, наверное, разочаровывает прохожих, если носит плащ _не_ на голое тело. Хотя тебе не кажется, что он часто носит плащи а принципе. Откуда тебе знать?

Чёрт, ты только что неприлично долго пялился на грудь незнакомца.

— Эм, прости! Я иногда отключаюсь, я не пялился на тебя, честно.

— Мои глаза тут наверху, — отвечает Дирк. К счастью, похоже, что он находит всё это скорее забавным, чем оскорбительным. Ты всё равно краснеешь и отворачиваешься.

— Из какого ты аниме? То есть, из какого аниме персонаж, которого ты косплеешь? — ты укромно отводишь взгляд в угол лифта.

— Гуррен-Лаганн.

— Что?

— Просто скажи: "а".

— А, — говоришь ты.

Ваши взгляды встречаются, и он снова ухмыляется.

*

9:30

— А куда ты собирался? — спрашивает Дирк.

— Конференция. Точнее, семинар. Я работаю на своего отца, и ему показалось, что мне не мешало бы поработать над своими, эм, лидерскими качествами.

— Лидерскими качествами?

— Ага! Видишь ли, я руководитель, так что мне нужно командовать кучей рабочих, но мой отец считает, что я мог бы быть жёстче с ними! Но мне всегда казалось, что если ты попросишь людей по-хорошему и будешь поддерживать их, то сможешь заставить их упорно работать, так что я даже не знаю.

— Вау.

*

10:03

Колонки снова оживают.

— Привет, мальчики, — говорит Меган.

— Приветики, — здоровается Дирк.

— У меня плохие новости. В городе есть только три техника, которые умеют обращаться с лифтами вроде того, в котором вы застряли. Хорошие новости — офис одного из них как раз рядом с нами, и он готов вам помочь. Он будет здесь примерно через час.

— Целый час, — повторяешь ты.

— Знаю, знаю, — вздыхает Меган. — С другой стороны, вам повезло, что нашёлся кто-то, готовый протянуть вам руку помощи. Другой техник сейчас в трёх часа езды до отеля, а ещё у него ужасный характер! Кстати говоря, я связалась с вашими семьями.

— Чудно!

— Определенно. Джон, ваш отец сказал, что он верит в тебя и желает удачи. Дирк, Дэйв сказал, цитирую: "соси писос, бро, я пойду на фест без тебя".

Ты стараешься сдержать смех, чтобы не задеть чувства Дирка. Просто то, как она сказала это своим монотонным, профессиональным голосом, слишком смешно. Дирк довольно улыбается.

*

10: 08

— Мне кажется, тут становится жарковато.

— Ты со мной флиртуешь? — говорит Дирк, снова улыбаясь.

— Нет!

Ты краснеешь и поправляешь свой воротник.

— Можешь расслабиться, — говорит Дирк. — Снять пиджак, расстегнуть пару пуговиц.

Ты колеблешься.

— Давай, я тут сам почти раздетый сижу.

Ну, раз уж такое дело! Ты цокаешь и опять задумываешься.

— Джон, забираю слова назад, я никогда не говорил ничего неловкого или двусмысленного. Ты в праве делать со своей одеждой всё, что хочешь, тем более нам тут торчать ещё около часа.

— А?.. Да, ты прав. Прости, я сделал всё ещё более неловким!

Ты расстёгиваешь первые пуговицы своей рубашки и расслабляешь галстук.

— Боже, — охает Дирк, он обмахивает себя рукой, как веером. — Если бы мы были в аниме, мы давно бы утонули в цунами крови из моего носа.

— Что?!

— Прости, я идиот, просто не обращай на меня внимание. Когда я чувствую себя неловко, я всегда начинаю, эм, нести всякую хуйню.

Он прячет руки в карманы своих штанов. Ты решаешь рассмотреть их поближе. Под рёбрами у него виднеется что-то, напоминающее бинты, уходящие даже ниже его мешковатых штанов; сами они завязаны толстым ремнем, а разрез привлекает внимание к его паху.

Ты перестаешь смотреть на штаны Дирка.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаиваешь ты его, — Если честно, розыгрыши — наша старая семейная традиция.

— Не знал, что вести себя будто, я на тебя запал, считается за розыгрыш.

Никаких больше разговоров. Тебе больше по душе тишина.

*

10:22

— А ты гей?

Дирк слегка подпрыгивает, будто ты отвлёк его от чего-то чрезвычайно важного, но, насколько тебе известно, он просто сверлил взглядом панель с кнопками. В лифте мало чем можно заняться.

— Ну, да. Но я не пытался с тобой заигрывать, честно, я просто неудобно себя чувствовал, — отвечает он, — А ты?

— Нет! — ты почти пищишь.

*

10:24

— Ну то есть, по крайней мере мне так не кажется, — тянешь ты.

— Звучит, будто ты гей, бро.

Ты вдумчиво бормочешь.

Он вздыхает.

— Послушай, в мире немного людей, которые на сто процентов геи, или на сто процентов натуралы, или на пятьдесят процентов би. Нам давно надо было перестать использовать устаревшие лейблы, слишком много моих друзей изъедали себя, потому что постоянно метались то к одному, то к другому, не в силах определиться. Это напоминает мне астрологию. То есть, я стрелец, и я настойчивый, и спонтанный, и вся эта стрельцовая хуйня. Я читаю гороскоп в газете и думаю, ну ёбаный в рот, мне же сказали, что сегодня лучше воспользоваться лестницами, они предупреждали меня о лестницах, бро. Но я знаю, что гороскопы — сплошная напизделовка, потому что многие миллионы стрельцов помимо меня не застряли сегодня в лифте; я не могу вместить всю свою личность в одно слово, как сильно я бы не пытался.

Ты задумываешься.

— Так ты не гей?

— Нет, самый гейских из всех геев, которых я знаю.

Ты снова не понимаешь, о чём он.

*

10:45

— Хорошо, Джон, твоя взяла. Я первым сажусь, — говорит Дирк.

— О чём ты?

— Видишь, всё хуже, чем я думал, ты даже не знал, что мы соревновались, кто дольше простоит, — он снимает свой красный плащ и аккуратно складывает его, — Чтобы ты знал, я довольно крепкий парень. Просто не люблю стоять на месте без особой на то причины.

Дирк усаживается на свой плащ, и ты тихо смеёшься. Он выглядит милым, когда притворяется, что злится.

— Видимо, я сильнее тебя, — отвечаешь ты, — Или я просто привык весь день стоять на месте без дела из-за работы.

Тебе не нравится стоять одному, так что ты тоже решаешь присесть.

— Это настоящие татуировки?

— Нет, просто часть косплея. Я сшил оба наших костюма, так что Дейву пришлось нарисовать их для меня. Хоть он и постоянно ныл.

— Почему ты до сих пор не снял свои очки?

— Почему ты до сих пор не снял свои очки?

— У меня близорукость!

*

11:14

— У меня странные глаза.

— Что?

— Я выбрал именно этого персонажа, потому что так я смогу прикрыть свои глаза очками.

— Я могу видеть их через стекло, дурачок. Оно просто затонировано.

Он снимает свои очки и уныло на тебя смотрит. У него оранжевые глаза.

— Вау.

— Вот видишь, — он уже собирается надеть их обратно, но ты хватаешь его за запястье.

— Стой! Я хотел сказать, что они очень красивые. Не прячь их только из-за меня!

Дирк моргает и опускает свою руку, которую ты всё ещё держишь мёртвой хваткой. Ты краснеешь и отпускаешь её.

— У тебя тоже красивые глаза, — говорит он, — Раз уж мы начали задаривать друг друга комплиментам.

— Спасибо, — смущённо бормочешь ты.

*

11:33

Вы оба подпрыгиваете, когда слышите голос Меган:  
— Как вы тут держитесь?

— Буду с тобой честен, Меган, мне не помешало бы сходить в туалет, — говорит Дирк.

— Ох.

— Мы тут умрём, да? — его монотонный голос пропитан смирением.

— Конечно нет! Просто произошла небольшая задержка. Техник уже приехал, но оказалось, что он понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Он надеялся, что придумает что-то на месте. Вот вам совет на будущее: лучше не врать в своём резюме.

Дирк ударяется головой об стену. Кажется, теперь твоя очередь говорить с Меган.

— И сколько нам ещё ждать?

— Около четырёх часов. Простите, мальчики. На ресепшене пытаются понять, получится в них спустить вам еды и воды, или нет. У вас есть на что-то аллергии?

— Ради всего святого, не спускайте мне больше воды, — говорит Дирк.

— У меня аллергия на арахис! И разве мы не можем выбраться из лифта через верх? — интересуешься ты.

— Только если это крайний случай. Это небезопасно, да и нам скорее всего понадобиться вызывать целую бригаду... Вам просто нужно продержаться здесь ещё немного.

— Можете тогда заодно спустить ведро для Дирка?

— Джон, — отзывается Дирк.

— Что?

— Мы правда хотим сидеть тут с ведром моей мочи в уголке?

— По крайней мере это лучше, чем сидеть просто в твоей моче!

— Сейчас уточню, — отвечает Меган. — Мы можем отправить бутылку с широким горлышком, которую вы потом поднимите обратно.

— Боже мой, а вам всё интереснее говорить о моей моче. Хорошо, делайте что хотите, главное, чтобы быстро. Мне уже всё равно, — Дирк взмахивает руками.

— Я могу как-то ещё вам помочь?

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что в лифте не стоят камеры наблюдения, чтобы заснять весь этот цирк, — спрашивает Дирк.

— Всё чисто. Это слишком старый лифт.

Ты снимаешь свой пиджак. Всё равно ты сейчас не в той ситуации, чтобы стараться прилично выглядеть.

*

11:55

Всё это время Дирк стоит на месте и не шевелится, чтобы справиться со своей нуждой. Когда рабочие открывают люк в потолке и спускают вам корзинку для пикника, ты помогаешь им и благодаришь, пока Дирк наблюдает за вами из своего угла. Ты ждёшь, пока они не уйдут, а потом находишь в корзине пустую бутылку и передашь её ему. Ваши взгляды встречаются, он выглядит, будто он ждёт от тебя чего-то ещё, что ты точно не можешь опознать, но он всё равно берёт бутылку.

— Да твою ж мать, ёбаный костюм. Джон, можешь отвернуться, пока я тут чуть ли не догола раздеваюсь, чтобы сходить в туалет?

Ты отворачиваешься.

— Мне лучше поговорить о чём-то или притвориться, что меня тут нет?

— Знаешь что, я лучше буду говорить всё время, можешь присоединиться в любой момент, если захочешь, — отвечает Дирк. — Если честно, я думал, что главный плюс члена — возможность достать его в любой момент и незаметно сходить в туалет.

Ты слышишь как жидкость ударяется о донышко бутылки и притворяешься, что не знаешь, что происходит. Многие вещи могут так же звучать… нет, это звучит как именно то, о чем ты думаешь.

— Поверить не могу, что именно сегодня, когда мы застряли в лифте, я решил надеть самую непрактичную одежду для этого из возможных.

— Ну, всё не так уж и плохо, — ты стараешься мыслить позитивно. — Ну то есть, так ли сильно это отличается от использования писсуара рядом с кем-то.

Ты слышишь, как он застёгивает ширинку.

— Бля, кто пользуется писсуаром, когда рядом с тобой уже кто-то стоит, что с тобой не так?

Ты хочешь что-то ответить. Может пошутить, может, начать оправдываться, но когда ты открываешь рот, получается выжать из себя только короткий писк. Что-то сегодня ты зачастил со своими Эгбертовыми писками.

— Чувак, немного странно, что я говорю это, пока мои штаны где-то на уровне щиколоток, а в руке я держу бутылку собственной мочи, но я очень рад, что застрял здесь с кем-то вроде тебя.

Ты смеёшься и поворачиваешься обратно к нему, раз уж он должен был уже закончить. И нет, он не закончил, и он определенно не шутил про раздевание догола. Ты отворачиваешься и снова смотришь в стену.

— Могло быть и хуже, — ты соглашаешься.

— Хорошо, я оделся, — говорит он.

Ты снова поворачивается. Он осторожно прячет бутылку в один из уголков, а ты изо всех сил стараешься туда не смотреть.

— Так, нам стоит позвонить Меган и спросить, хочет ли она выловить бутылку моей мочи, или как?

— Думаю, мы можем оставить её там, пока нас не вытащат.

— Звучит как решение, которое бы принял настоящий лидер, Джон.

*

12:30

Вы не сразу вспоминаете, что помимо пустой бутылки, в корзине были ещё и другие вещи. Ты решаешь немного подольше побыть лидером и первым достаёшь оттуда еду.

— У нас выходит очень милое свидание, если не считать все мерзкие жидкости, — говорит Дирк.

— Мы перешли сразу к той фазе отношений, когда женатая парочка уж слишком привыкла к жизни друг с другом, — шутишь ты.

— Ещё немного, и мы дойдём до того, что я начну оставлять дверь в туалет открытой.

— Ага, а ещё я скоро разжирею от всей этой еды.

Перед вами несколько сендвичей, термос с супом и немного печенья. Ты стараешься держаться подальше от напитков и оставляешь их на случай, если ты совсем не сможешь бороться с жаждой. Ты наливаешь себе и Дирку немного супа. Какая же вкуснятина.

— Так, если бы ты сейчас был на том аниме-фестивале, то чем бы ты сейчас был занят?

— Обедал, скорее всего. Ну, с моим братом, а не с тобой. Мне всегда нравилось заходить в кафе во время фестивалей, там обычно куча людей разных костюмах. Не каждый день видишь как твои любимые персонажи отдыхают вместе, обедают со своими врагами, или кем-то из другого шоу.

— Звучит круто!

Он ухмыляться тебе как много раз делал до этого, но тебе больше нравится выражение его лица без очков. Ты рад, что застрял тут с кем-то вроде него.

— Как насчёт тебя? Сколько длится этот семинар?

— Блин, дня четыре. Надеюсь, я не пропущу ничего важного сегодня и смогу пойти в остальные дни.

— Кстати, где ты работаешь?

— Магазин приколов в Вашингтоне. Старый семейный бизнес.

— Магазин приколов, — уточняет он.

— Ага.

— И ты специально приоделся, чтобы научиться лучше управлять магазином приколов.

— Это семинар, Дирк! Грубо приходить без костюма.

— Это просто семинар по лидерские качествам, или какой-то особенный?

— Особенный! Специально для магазинов приколов, которых, между прочим, не так уж и много. Я очень надеюсь, что мне удастся попасть на него в остальные дни, ради него я приехал сюда из самого Вашингтона!

— Господи, — вздыхает Дирк.

— Ну что?

— Просто. Ладно, делай что знаешь, твоя искренность очаровательна. Мы будто застряли в охуенном анекдоте.

Ты поднимаешь одну бровь.

— Джон, кто из нас работает в магазине приколов? Ты разные анекдоты должен знать наизусть. Заходят в лифт приколист, одетый как бизнесмен и рэпер, одетый как аниме-бисёнен, точка-точка-точка.

— Ты рэпер?

— Ага.

— И хороший?

— Достаточно, чтобы я мог себе позволить пиво и крутые аниме-костюмы.

— А ты пишешь реп об аниме?

— Да, но в реальную жизнь я это не тащу. У меня есть отдельный канал на ютубе со всем нишевым, на главном только клубный рэп.

Ты киваешь и делаешь вид, что понимаешь, о чём он говорит.

*

13:17

Ты достаешь колоду карт из своего кейса и начинаешь перетасовывать её.

— Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня так долго ждать хоть какого-то развлечения. Давай, покажи мне пару фокусов, — Дирк потирает ладоши.

Ох, ну это ты можешь.

*

13:35

— Ненавижу блядские фокусы, убери от меня свои дьявольские карты.

Ты хихикаешь и снова перетасовываешь их, стараясь выглядеть круто. Тебе часто приходиться делать это на работе, и сейчас у тебя получается очень даже неплохо.

— Давай, в этот раз я буду медленнее, обещаю.

— Иди на хрен, мне не нужны поблажки, — дерзит Дирк.

Ты показываешь ему фокус.

— Эту карту ты загадал?

— Нет, — бормотание в ответ.

— Дирк...

— Да, — вздыхает он.

*

14:29

Ты стараешься аккуратно закатать рукава своей рубашки.

— Ух, мы сразу перешли к части, когда пора снимать свою одежду? — говорит Дирк. Он облокотился на стену лифта и не похоже, что он собирается куда-то в ближайшее время.

— Постарайся сдерживать своё возбуждение.

— Ничего, если я сниму свои сараши?

— Что?

Он показывает на бинты.

— Делай, что хочешь! Я уже говорил, что тут жутко жарко, — отвечаешь ты.

— Когда я рядом, всегда жарко.

Ты закатываешь глаза, но сразу переводишь внимание обратно на него и его пресс. Тебе казалось, что это была просто футболка, изрисованная под бинт. Выглядело аккуратно.

— И ты всё ещё не гей, да? — спокойно спрашивает он. Ты краснеешь — тебя поймали.

— Эм, — бормочешь ты. — Сменим тему. Я овен!

— Ах. Энергичный герой, импульсивный, но заботливый. Похоже на тебя. Нахуя тебе сдался тот семинар, если ты овен?

— Мне казалось, ты сказал, что гороскопы — это напизделовска?

— Ага. Но я всё равно их читаю. И, оказывается, могу с места рассказать всё о твоем знаке. Не суди меня, я просто знаю одного овна. Если бы ты был, не знаю, девой, я бы не имел понятия, что с тобой делать.

Ты опускаешь взгляд на головоломку, которую крутишь в руках.

— Как мне узнать, если мне нравятся парни?

— Давай сыграем в игру. Начнём с чего-то отдалённо гейского, и постепенно будем повышать градус. Попытаемся найти слово, которые бы лучше тебя описывало.

Ты немного запутался, потому что тебе казалось, что весь посыл речи Дирка был в том, что лейблы — довольно бесполезная вещь, но ты всё равно киваешь.

— Если ты видишь красивого парня, ты можешь назвать его привлекательным.

Кивок.

— Иногда ты пялишься на моделей и актеров.

Кивок.

— Ты бы поцеловался с парнем в "правда или действие".

Кивок.

— Звучит не очень по-гейски, — протестуешь ты.

— Я же говорил, что буду со временем повышать градус. И, как я и сказал, нельзя быть на сто процентов геем, в конце концов, я не чувствую физическое отвращение, когда нахожусь в одной комнате с девушкой. А теперь продолжим с нашей дерьмовое версией гейского цыплёнка.

Ты краснеешь, потому что ты играл в него. Дирк ловит тебя на этом.

— Ты играл в гейского цыпленка, — он ухмыляется.

Кивок.

— Тебе понравилось.

Кивок.

— Ты бы поцеловался с парнем, чтобы узнать, так ли это отличается от поцелуев с девушкой.

Ты мешкаешься. Потом киваешь. Просто поцелуи — это не так уж страшно…

— У тебя были фантазии о парнях. Те, в которых были и девушки, тоже считаются.

Кивок.

— Ты бы поучаствовал в дьявольском тройничке.

Ты киваешь. Наверное, слишком быстро, потому что он сразу же поднимает одну из бровей. Ты морщишься.

— Ты бы полапал парня во время тройничка.

Кивок.

— Ты бы сделал это, даже если бы с вами не было девушек.

Ты задумываешься, в этот раз вопрос намного сложнее. Сделал ли бы это с Гарри? В конце концов, это с ним ты играл в гейского цыплёнка. Кто его знает, со школы прошло слишком много времени, и ты уже толком его не помнишь. Ты кидаешь взгляд на Дирка, чтобы убедиться, что он не осуждает тебя за то, как долго ты думаешь. Хм, Дирк. Полапал бы ты Дирка?

Ты киваешь.

— Хорошо, мы пока только разогреваемся. Как именно бы ты потрогал его?

Ты смотришь на Дирка, раздумывая, стоит тебе показать ему, или нет. Это вообще честно? Полапать кого-то только потому, что вы застряли вместе, а потом сказать: “Ха! Так я всё же не гей, спасибо, что помог мне убедиться в этом, приятель!”, а потом сидеть с ним всё оставшееся время в неловкой тишине.

— Извини, — говорит Дирк, — Я попытаюсь задавать вопросы, на которые можно ответить: да или нет, чтобы было проще. Эм, ты бы потрогал грудь другого парня?

Ну да. Ты пялился на грудь Дирка уже несколько часов, ты бы с удовольствием узнал, какая она на ощупь. Ты киваешь.

— Его задницу?

Определённо. Задница Дирка впечатлила бы тебя при любых обстоятельствах. Ты киваешь.

— Позволил ему взять тебя за задницу?

Конечно! Ты тронул его, пусть он тронет твою. Ты киваешь.

— Вы будете трогать друг друга?

— Как-то так? — ты трёшь свои ладони друг о друга, но тебе кажется, что это не сильно всё проясняет. Дирк заливается смехом и не может ничего сказать ещё пару минут, но очень активно кивает. Ты задумываешься.

Ты киваешь.

— Так, хорошо, хм. Хорошо, дал ли бы ты ему тронуть твой, — он делает паузу. Ты уже знаешь, что он собирается спросить, но тебе кажется, что он подбирает эвфемизм. Потом он тихо отвечает: — Член. Прости, не смог додуматься до хорошей метафоры. Через одежду.

Ну, это не так уж плохо. Ты киваешь.

— Ты бы дотронулся до его члена через штаны?

Тогда бы стало совсем очевидно, что ты имеешь дело с парнем, а не с девушкой… хотя все эти касания до этого… ты уже соглашался со столькими вещами, и кивнуть в ответ теперь легче, чем раньше. Если бы Дирк сразу же спросил тебя, схватил бы ты другого парня за член, ты бы точно сказал "нет". А сейчас, ну… Раз уж этот выдуманный парень так старается, чтобы тебе было приятно, почему бы тоже не сделать ему одолжение. Ты хочешь быть вежливым, да и звучит это не так уж плохо.

— Через бельё?

Кивок.

— Без белья?

Часть тебя наконец спокойно вздыхает, потому что, да, ты готов, ты бы точно дотронулся до члена Дирка, узнал, так ли это отличается от того, когда ты дрочишь сам себе. Без сомнений.

Внезапно ты осознаёшь, что уже успел немного возбудиться, и вина даже не в том, что Дирк спокойно и немного цинично спрашивает у тебя подобные вопросы, а в том, что он ещё и до глупого красивый и полураздетый.

Ты киваешь.

— Что насчет минета?

Ты готов поспорить, что Дирк хорош в этом. Заодно знает пару гейских трюков. Ты киваешь.

Твоё возбуждение нарастает, и ты представляешь как он смотрит на тебя своими глубокими оранжевыми глазами, сося твой член и, боже, вы же заперты вместе в лифте без камер, и никто не знает, когда вы отсюда выберетесь.

— Ты бы… — начинает Дирк.

— Дирк, дай мне передохнуть, — перебиваешь ты.

— А, да, конечно, — он отвечает. — вообще, ты не должен отвечать если не хочешь, я просто...

*

15:00

— Привет, мальчики, как дела? — спрашивает Меган.

В этот раз ты даже не пытаешься встать.

— Хорошо, — отвечаешь ты из чувства долга.

Дирк поворачивается к тебе и поднимает одну бровь.

— Хорошо, — соглашается с тобой он.

— Техник уже в пути. Я скажу вам, когда он приедет, и сколько займет починка лифта, — она делает паузу, но никто из вас не отвечает. — Вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Бутылка виски? — спрашивает Дирк с небольшим смешком.

— Боюсь, не получится… Но я всё равно расскажу о вашей шутке Барб с ресепшена, она её оценит.

Связь снова отключается.

— Меган пытается достать нам алкоголь? — спрашивает Дирк и чуть приподнимает со из своего угла.

— Я люблю Меган, — говоришь ты. — Нам стоит жениться на ней, когда мы выберемся отсюда.

— Ага, только нужно будет спросить разрешения у моего отца. У него такие отсталые взгляды, не думаю, что он позволит мне идти под венец без его благословения. Вот только не знаю, поддержит ли он его сына-гея в желании выйти за парня, которого он встретил в лифте, и женщину, которую он даже не видел вживую.

Ты смеёшься.

*

15:14

Вам спускают ещё одну корзинку. На этот раз в ней находятся пара пирожных, сыр, хлеб и термос с какао. В углу припрятана маленькая бутылка виски, которой будет недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать даже слабое опьянение, но достаточно, что заставить вас улыбаться больше обычного.

Ты решаешь остановиться на какао, потому что тебе никогда особо не нравился виски. Дирк почти выпивает из своего бокала, но потом останавливается.

— Давай сыграем в игру. Кто проиграет — выпивает, — предлагает он.

— Типа "Я никогда не"?

— Или, раз уж нас здесь только двое, "правда или правда".

Ты широко улыбаешься.

— Незнакомец из лифта, я рассказал тебе вещи, которые никто обо мне не знал, даже я сам. Давай.

Он улыбается как акула.

— Тогда ты первый, — отвечает Дирк. — Если я не отвечу на вопрос, то мне придётся выпить.

— Хорошо, но ты не можешь просто сказать да или нет, нужен детальный ответ.

Дирк вдумчиво кивает.

— У тебя были фантазии и знаменитостях, из-за которых тебе стыдно? — спрашиваешь ты.

Он задумывается.

— О Брэд Питте. Я знаю, что это клишированно, и он даже не такой привлекательный, но если бы он предложил отсосать мне, я был бы непротив.

— Мне нужно выпить, раз ты ответил?

— Ага, — Дирк говорит это так, будто этого правила он никогда не планировал, но ты всё равно делаешь глоток, — Хорошо, моя очередь. Ты сказал, что в теории поцеловался бы с парнем, а что насчёт именно меня?

Ты весь краснеешь и киваешь.

— Ну же, Джон, ты же помнишь, что ответы должны быть подробными.

— Я готов хоть сейчас, если попросишь, — отвечаешь ты, стараясь обыграть его в собственной же игре.

Он ухмыляется, ничего не говоря, и делает глоток. Ну и ладно. Твоя очередь.

— Когда ты, эм... занимаешься сексом с парнем, — ты делаешь неприличный жест руками.

— Ты спрашиваешь, нравится мне быть снизу или сверху? — спрашивает Дирк с ухмылкой.

Ты киваешь.

— Зависит от парня. Что у него в штанах, любит он побороться в постели или нет, что-то такое.

— Это не ответ.

— Хорошо. Снизу. Теперь ты доволен?

Очень. Ты выпиваешь.

— Самое странное место, где ты занимался сексом.

— Банкетка для пианино, — выпаливаешь ты. — Она попыталась усадить нас вместе, но нам не хватило места, и мне пришлось лечь на спину. Думаю, нам стоило просто переместиться на пол.

Дирк выпивает.

— Тот же вопрос.

— Порно-студия, — отвечает он.

Бокал чуть не падает у тебя из рук.

— Я не снимался в самом фильме, просто навещал отца на работе. Он режиссёр. Я понравился одному из актеров, а потом его уволили за непрофессиональное поведение.

— Ты занимался сексом с порно-звездой, — констатируешь факт ты.

— Звезда — это громко сказано. Отец вроде только и искал причину уволить его.

Ты выпиваешь.

*

16:10

Ты допиваешь сок из бутылки, когда снова слышится голос Меган:  
— Техник уже здесь! — радуется она. — Осталось совсем немного. Вы хорошо держались, мальчики.

— Спасибо, Меган.

— Люблю, когда меня называют хорошим мальчиком, — обращается Дирк кому-то не конкретному, когда она отключается.

— Какой замечательный кинк, — отвечаешь ты ему. Лучше, чем все штуки с лошадями, о которых он успел тебе рассказать, что-то вроде “Хочешь одеться как лошадь и притвориться, что я твоей тренер?”. Ты решаешь, что вы можете поговорить об этом и позже.

— Дирк, ты будешь моим другом?

— Чувак, разве мы уже не друзья? — спрашивает он. — Ты был рядом, когда я справлял нужду в бутылку, а еще мы задавали друг другу худшие вопросы, которые только можно было придумать. И отвечали на них.

— Какая у тебя фамилия?

Он смеется.

— Хорошо, понял. Страйдер.

— Эгберт.

— Ну, Джон Эгберт, мне кажется, что я уже успел до смерти достать тебя, но как насчет ужина с моим братом сегодня вечером?

— С удовольствием, — ты улыбаешься.

Спасибо тебе, Господи.

*

16:25

— Ну что, мальчики, это последний раз, когда вы что-либо от меня услышите. Лифт починён.

— Меган, ты просто чудо, ты бы согласилась выйти за нас обоих?

— Боюсь, я уже замужем, — отвечает она. — Но я рада, что вы не вините меня в том, что сегодня случилось.

*

16:26

Лифт со скрипом начинает двигаться. Ты встаёшь и поправляешь свой пиджак, Дирк смотрит на кучу остатков от своего костюма, потом заворачивает вещи в свой плащ.

— Дирк, — говоришь ты.

— Йо, — отвечает он.

— Ты же не против, если мы поцелуемся?

— Я это и планировал сделать, когда мы больше не будем запреты вместе. Может, после ужина, — он быстро кидает тебе неуверенный взгляд и отворачивается, пока лифт проезжает четырнадцатый этаж.

— Оу. Даже если я не уверен, нравятся мне парни, или нет?

— Боже, Джон, как ты собираешься заводить отношения, если для них нужна стопроцентная уверенность?

— Вернусь обратно во времени в старшую школу, когда все экспериментировали, — бормочешь ты.

Он ухмыляется.

— А, да пошло оно всё, — говорит он, а потом осторожно целует тебя в губы. Ты почти не успеваешь осознать, что, чёрт, а может мне и нравятся парни, но он уже разрывает поцелуй с ухмылкой.

Лифт останавливается на первом этаже, и его двери открываются.

**Author's Note:**

> *гейский цыплёнок - игра, где двое парней должны вести себя по-гейски друг с другом, пока кто-то из них не сдастся.


End file.
